blakes7fandomcom-20200213-history
The Keeper (episode)
The Keeper was the twelfth episode of Series B first broadcast 27 March 1979. Synopsis From the VHS release: Can the keeper of the secret really be on Goth? Docholli certainly thought so and Blake can't resist the lure of so great a prize - the location of Star One at last and the chance to destroy the Federation forever... Plot The Liberator has arrived at Goth in search of Lurgon's brain print. Blake, Jenna and Vila teleport down but quickly come under attack from a native patrol. Meanwhile, Avon spots a Federation pursuit ship nearby which he recognises as Travis' and convinces Cally to take the Liberator out of orbit and destroy it. As a result, they are unable to answer the landing party's calls for teleport. They are eventually able to bring Blake back aboard but Jenna and Vila are taken prisoner. While Blake teleports back down, Jenna and Vila are taken to Gola, the planet's charl, and his sister Tara: Both wear amulets around their necks. Servalan and Travis are already in attendance. Travis convinces Servalan to let him take her ship so he can get in range of the nearest Federation outpost and inform them of the Liberator's presence. Avon and Cally see the ship leaving but this time Cally refuses to break orbit. Blake rescues a man named Rod from a patrol: Rad is preparing for a confrontation with his brother and takes Blake to the tents of Goth. The court fool impersonates Vila, who he sees as a rival, making it look as though he insulted Gola. Gola has Vila imprisoned with an old man. Blake talks to him and Vila tells him either Gola or Tara must have the brain print. Jenna uses Tara's opposition to Gola's plan to take her as a mate to convince her to let her look at her amulet but it is empty. The fool gives Jenna a drugged drink, prompting Gola to imprison him and release Vila. The fool hands a cup to the old man. Jenna looks at Gola's amulet but it too is empty. Blake and Rod enter the court: Rod is Gola's brother and challenges him to a duel to see who will be charl. Gola kills Rod but then dies himself when he drinks a cup poisoned by Tara. Rod doesn't have the brain print either but Tara reveals the old man is their father: Gola and Rod deposed him then quarrelled over who would succeed him. Blake, Jenna and Vila head to the dungeons but find the old man is dying and Travis has already taken the brain print. As he dies, however, the old man mumbles "A fool knows everything and nothing." The trigger phrase causes the fool to recite the co-ordinates of Star One, implanted in his mind by Lurgon. The group return to the Liberator, breaking orbit just before the Federation arrive. Cast *Roj Blake - Gareth Thomas *Avon - Paul Darrow *Vila - Michael Keating *Jenna - Sally Knyvette *Cally - Jan Chappell *Zen/Orac - Peter Tuddenham *Servalan - Jacqueline Pearce *Travis - Brian Croucher * Gola - Bruce Purchase * Tara - Freda Jackson * Rod - Shaun Curry * Fool - Cengiz Saner * Old Man - Arthur Hewlett * Patrol Leader - Ron Tarr Crew * Stunt Co-ordinator - Stuart Fell * Production Assistant - Jackie Willows, Pauline Smithson * Production Unit Manager - Sheelagh Rees * Film Cameraman - Max Samett, Paul Godfrey * Film Recordist - John Gatland * Film Editor - Sheila S. Tomlinson * Series Videotape Editors - Sam Upton (Uncredited), Malcolm Banthorpe (Uncredited) * Visual Effects Designer - Mat Irvine, Peter Pegrum, Andrew Lazell * Electronic Effects - A.J. Mitchell * Studio Lighting - Brian Clemett * Studio Sound - Malcolm Johnson * Special Sound - Elizabeth Parker * Costume Designer - Barbara Kidd * Make Up Artist - Ann Ailes * Music By - Dudley Simpson * Series Created By - Terry Nation Story notes *This is the only episode in which Travis interacts with the Liberator crew without meeting Blake. *Orac does not appear in this episode. Ratings 7.0M Filming locations Bream Scowles, Gloucestershire. Production errors To be added. Continuity *Blake learned of the brain print's existence from Docholli in "Gambit". It is unclear how Servalan and Travis are aware of this (or how the Liberator crew are aware Travis is aware), since neither were present at the time. They are also shown working together here, despite Servalan trying to kill Travis in the previous episode. *Travis' ship, destroyed here, was acquired in Trial, which established his status as a Federation fugitive. Quotes Tara: I see a man and a woman. The man is a fool, the woman is beautiful to behold. Travis: Don't you trust me? Servalan: No, of course not. Vila: At least leave me a torch, I don't like the dark! I like to see what I'm scared of. Patrol Leader: (Releasing Vila from the cells) If you aren't funny, you'll be back. Home video releases * Original BBC video release (Volume 13) in 1991. * Fabulous Films video reissue (Volume 13) on 18 January 1999. * DVD release as part of the Series 2 box set on 17 January 2005. External links * References Category:Series B episodes